


Vacant

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Longing for the old days of battles and bloodshed.
Relationships: Raziel/Rahab (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Vacant

**Author's Note:**

> Before July 21, 2005. A 15 Minute Ficlet?

There was a sense of death to the place that made even Raziel uncomfortable. It was the beginnings of a glorious wasteland when once it had been a battlefield. And thought the last battle fought had been some hundreds of years ago, it was as clear as yesterday in Raziel's mind.

And despite his discomfort, Raziel couldn't help but remember the blood that had stained the ground and made for a strange and wonderful sort of mud. So many had died, and so few had been his own kind.

No real reason existed for Raziel to keep coming back to this place except that it was a nice excursion, a nice way to get away.

Lost in a fuzzy state of thought, arousal, and something bordering on regret for those few vampires who had died, Raziel was an easy target for the one who had easily snuck up on him underneath the smoky sky.

"Rahab!" It wasn't that Raziel had heard or even sensed his brother. Yet somehow he had known a split second before Rahab was going to pounce, setting the stage for a violent spar.

"And here I was assuming that after sneaking up on Turel, I could get anyone," Rahab said, pulling down the hood of his cloak and squinting even in the dim light of the evening.

"You're too deep in my mind," Raziel replied. "You always have been."

"I've always thought you were making up for something," Rahab stated, his cloak whipping about in a sudden gust of breeze.

"I wouldn't assume that," Raziel said.

"So why are you here?"

"Longing for the old days of battles and bloodshed," Raziel said, smirking.

"We fought side by side here," Rahab added, looking over the desolate plain. "Blood ran in rivers as the humans died. I can still feel it here."

"And the victory celebration was one for the ages..." Raziel crossed to stand beside Rahab, reaching slowly to pull Rahab close.

"Now I know why you lured me here..."

"You came for this of your own accord."

"Did I?" Rahab asked, letting himself be led beneath a shadowy ledge near where they had camped, near where they had spent all of the next days celebrating, letting Raziel claim him along with the victory.


End file.
